


Unique Problems Require Unique Solutions

by Anonymous



Series: JatP Age Regression [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Napping, Non-Sexual Age Play, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Luke had a problem.A... unique problem.A problem Alex had no idea how to solve. Luckily, Reggie has a solution.This is age regression. If you don't like that, don't read this.
Relationships: Alex & Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Luke Patterson & Reggie
Series: JatP Age Regression [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051997
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75
Collections: Anonymous





	Unique Problems Require Unique Solutions

**Author's Note:**

> Reggie's parents are mentioned once, and they aren't great. There's implications of fighting and one plate is thrown, but they don't appear in the story besides that.
> 
> As mentioned in the summary, this is age regression. If there's anything that I have written that could offend someone, or any mistakes, please let me know. 
> 
> That being said, hope you enjoy!

Luke had a problem.  
A... _unique_ problem.  
A problem Alex had no idea how to solve.  
  
"Luke, take that out of your mouth, please."  
  
For weeks, Luke had been putting things in his mouth. Now, that wouldn't have been a concern, if the objects didn't belong there.  
  
Alex was getting worried. Yes, he'd seen Luke chew on pens before, he did so often, when he was writing music. But this, was a whole new level.  
It wasn't just pens anymore. It was guitar picks, blankets, even the corner of his song book.   
If it was in his hands, it would end up in his mouth, one way or another.  
  
"Lukey, pens don't go in our mouths. Take it out please." Alex said patiently, as if this wasn't the third time he'd been caught doing it.  
  
Luke whined, but listened nonetheless, pulling it out and setting it on the couch arm.  
  
But alas, a few minutes later, he was chewing absentmindedly on the corner of a blanket. Alex sighed.  
  
_"Luke."_  
  
The guitarist flinched at his sharp tone, dropping the blanket instantly.  
"'M sorry, m' sorry, m' sorry!" He whimpered hurriedly. "Dunno what's happenin' t' me. Please don't be mad..."  
  
Alex softened, hearing the brunette's dejected tone, exchanging a worried glance with his other friends.   
"I'm not mad, buddy, don't worry. I just don't want you to get sick. You don't know what kind of germs some objects pick up."  
  
Luke nodded, eyes drooping.  
Lately, the others had found that Luke couldn't function without taking a nap at some point during the day.  
Of course, in typical Luke fashion, he had neglected to mention this to the band, and so they only figured it out after he passed out on Bobby's shoulder one afternoon during practise, scaring the life out of his three best friends.  
From then on, they forced him to take a nap every rehearsal, using the quiet period to finish off any pending homework they had.  
  
Over the next few weeks, an array of things accumulated on the couch.  
Alex brought over a large pile of hoodies and sweatshirts, ever since he realised Luke liked wearing them, or even just snuggling them when he took his naps. They all started off folded neatly in the loft, but, after a week or so, it wasn't uncommon to find them strewn around the studio, from when Luke would have been dragging them around and gotten distracted.  
  
Bobby, after saving up six weeks of his meagre allowance, bought Luke a large, fluffy throw pillow. The boy had fallen in love with it at once, and it was almost comical to see how attached he was to the thing.  
But the pillow was useful, Alex digressed. Naptime certainly got a lot easier, plus, it was funny to watch Bobby try to hide his proud blush and fond smile whenever he caught Luke snuggling it. The pillow, much like the hoodies, found its home on the couch.  
  
Finally, Reggie had managed to dig up an old teddy bear of his, and felt that Luke would look after it much better than he was at the moment.  
There was _nothing_ Luke adored more than that little, tattered bear, affectionately named Cuddles. He took it with him everywhere (around the studio, of course. A teddy bear wouldn't do wonders for Luke's already non-existent popularity) and moped whenever Alex insisted he needed to wash it.  
The bear soon became a staple in what Alex had playfully dubbed the 'Naptime Essentials'.  
  
However, frequent naptimes brought a slightly different issue to light;  
  
"Luke, thumb out of your mouth. That's gross, bud." Bobby whispered, gently pushing some hair out of Luke's face.  
  
They were at their wits' end with this problem. It was another subconscious habit, much like his affinity for chewing things. That was what made it so hard; Luke had no idea he was doing it. Most of the times, his thumb just managed to find its way into his mouth as he slept.  
  
Alex had tried everything. He'd forced mittens on Luke's hands, dipped his fingers in castor oil, even painted the boy's nails, but _nothing_ worked.  
  
"I think I have an idea," Reggie whispered in his ear, as they both watched Luke's eyes drift shut, then open seconds later, as he played his usual game of how-long-can-I-keep-my-eyes-open-when-I'm-clearly-tired.  
Bobby sat by his head on the floor, singing softly in an attempt to soothe Luke to sleep. Alex recognised the tune as being the lullaby he sang to his little sister from time to time.  
  
At last, when Luke's eyes drooped shut and did not open again, Bobby turned to them, fond smile gracing his lips.  
  
"He's asleep." He said, unnecessarily.  
  
Alex looked at Reggie expectantly.  
"You said you had an idea?"  
  
Reggie seemed thoughtful for a second, as if he had no clue what Alex was talking about, before lighting up enthusiastically.  
"Yeah! I just remembered I have something that might help."  
  
He stood up, yanking Alex by the hand.  
"C'mon! We gotta go to my house."  
  
Alex, as he was being dragged out the door, met eyes with Bobby. He gestured vaguely to Luke's sleeping form.  
"He gets hurt, I'll hurt you."  
  
Bobby gulped.  
  
-  
  
Reggie dragged Alex down the road, skipping along cheerfully. A comfortable silence settled over them as Reggie swung their joined hands, humming absentmindedly. Eventually, Alex's curiosity bested him.  
  
"You said you have something that might help Luke. What is it?"  
  
Reggie's cheeks flushed and he avoided Alex's gaze. They both came to a stop at the familiar blue house by the beach, and Reggie led him behind the property to his bedroom window. He glanced at Alex apologetically.  
"My parents are home right now. We gotta use the bedroom window."  
  
Alex felt a pang of guilt course through him at the thought of Reggie doing this every night after practise. But he said nothing.  
He boosted Reggie up, the brunette nudging open and climbing through the window with next to no trouble at all.  
  
_As if he'd done it thousands of times before._  
  
Another pang of guilt.  
  
He then held a hand out for Alex, who pulled himself up with significantly more of a struggle.  
He stood up, dusting himself off. Reggie had already crossed the room, rummaging through a drawer. Finally, he held up a small plastic object, letting out a small noise of triumph.  
  
A- a _pacifier?_  
  
"Reg, why do you have a pacifier?" Alex asked, genuinely intrigued.  
  
Reggie's cheeks pinked once more.  
"I, uhm, had an issue with teeth grinding a couple of years ago. My parents couldn't be bothered to buy the proper mouth guard and stuff, so, uh, they got me this. J-just so that, y'know I couldn't grit my- anyway, it's a bit larger than a baby one, so I thought it might fit Luke. And-" he said, before Alex could ask "no, I never used it, yes, the teeth grinding problem was solved."  
  
Alex grinned at the bassist, surging forward and squishing him in a hug. Reggie seemed surprised, but hugged back nonetheless, humming happily.  
  
The sound of a plate shattering disturbed their moment. Reggie flinched, urging Alex silently back to the window.  
The two of them jumped out, turning and bolting down the street, back towards the studio.  
  
\- 

They threw open the studio door, panting heavily. Bobby startled, head snapping up. Once he realised it was only them, he breathed a sigh of relief, placing a hand on his chest.  
"You could've been a little quieter, you know."  
  
Alex rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, remembering their sleeping band mate.  
"My bad."  
  
Reggie shoved Alex through the door frame, brandishing the pacifier triumphantly.  
"We found it, Bobby!" He whispered, giddily.  
  
Bobby held out his hand for the object, eyebrow raised.  
"Reggie, why do you even have this?"  
  
Reggie rolled his eyes, cheeks warming.  
"Doesn't matter. I think it'll help Luke."  
  
Bobby leaned over Luke, gently pulling his thumb from his mouth. The boy whined, eyes fluttering.  
They held their breath, waiting for them to open, only for Luke to grumble sleepily and turn on his side. If they weren't so stressed out, the sight would have been adorable.  
  
Bobby nudged Luke's lips with the nub of the pacifier. To his surprise, the guitarist accepted it instantly. They watched as his entire body relaxed, and he sank further into the couch.  
They'd never noticed how rigid Luke's posture was until it wasn't anymore. It made Alex wonder what other things they hadn't noticed.  
  
Reggie squealed beside him, capturing his hand and nearly crushing it in an iron grip.

"He's so _cute!_ "  
  
Alex opened his mouth, ready to make a snarky comment about melodrama, when Luke turned to face them. Between the halo of messy brown curls on the pillow, the fact that Alex's hoodie practically swallowed him, the bear clutched to his chest and the pacifier bobbing between his lips, Alex found he was inclined to agree.

"Yeah, yeah he is." 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! You made it this far! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
